


Cosplay

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comic-Con, Crack, F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Meta, No HYDRA Steve, Protective Bucky Barnes, this fic is weird but funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Bucky and Natasha head to comic con to arrest Nick Spencer.





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> [@princess-nipples](http://princess-nipples.tumblr.com/) wanted me to write a fic to go with [this picture of her and her friend](http://princess-nipples.tumblr.com/post/160746396205/one-of-the-best-convention-photo-ever-thank) [@KurayamiWinterCosplay](http://kurayamiwintercosplay.tumblr.com) on tumblr. So this is it. Super crack. You know you need your score.  
> 

Natasha stands in front of the mirror applying her lipstick.  It’s dark red and stands out against her pale skin.  She blots it and takes one last look at herself in the mirror.  Eye’s look smokey and on point.  Her hair cascades down n wide ringlets down her back and over her shoulders.  She adjusts the zip on her catsuit revealing a little more cleavage.

When she steps out into the hotel room she sees Bucky sitting on the side of the bed.  He’s in his uniform.  Dressed completely as the Winter Soldier.  Leather straps pulled tight over his broad chest.  He holds his mask in his hands and doesn’t look up at her when she enters.

Natasha walks over to the bed and sits beside him, putting her arm around his shoulder.  “What’s the matter?”

“This is the stupidest idea we’ve ever had.  Everyone is going to recognize us dressed like this.  He’ll see us coming a mile away.  We might as well just go out there yelling ‘Nick Spencer we’re coming for you’.”  He grumbles.

Natasha laughs.  “Will you just trust me, James. When have I ever steered us wrong?”

“Well, there was that time when…”

She cuts him off.  “Besides then.”

“How about when…”

“Shush now.  I’m right about this.  We’ll blend right in.”  Natasha says getting back to her feet.

Bucky looks down at his mask again.  “I fucking hate this thing.  It’s like wearing a muzzle.”

“I keep telling you, you don’t have to wear it,”  Natasha says.  She grabs him by the hands and drags him to his feet.

“Nah.  I better.  Cover my face and I’ll be less recognizable.”  Bucky sighs, fixing his mask into place.

“Because the metal arm isn’t going to be the giveaway.”  Natasha teases.   They head into the hall, hanging their badges around their necks.  There are another couple waiting at the elevator.  Both just dressed in comic book t-shirts and shorts.

“Wow, great costumes.”  The guy says.

“Thank you,”  Natasha says, brightly.

“Your arm looks super realistic.  How did you do that?”  the woman asks.

Bucky runs his hand over the back of his head.  “Uhh… a friend of mine is an engineer.  He made it for me.”

“Wow.  He did an amazing job.  Looks exactly like that Winter Soldier’s arm.”  She says.

Natasha smirks up at Bucky.  “We’ll tell him you said so.”

They ride the elevator down and walk through the lobby of the hotel together.  There are more people in here, and several in cosplay.  It isn’t until they walk out into the sun that Bucky sees exactly why Natasha thought this was a good idea though.  There were people in Cosplay everywhere.  He spotted several Captain Americas, more Spider-Men than he could count and groups of x-men.  It wasn’t just superheroes either.  There were people dressed like colorful anthropomorphic horses, characters from kids tv shows and obscure internet memes.

“Why are there so many people dressed as Wade fuckin’ Wilson?”  Bucky grumbles as he starts moving through the crowd.

“How do you know one of them isn’t Wade?”  Natasha teases, hooking her arm around Bucky’s elbow.

Bucky groans.  “Don’t even fuckin’ joke about that, Tasha.”

Natasha laughs, throwing her head back.  “I bet you and Wade would get along great if you gave him a chance, you old grump.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Whatever you say.”

They push through a group of people milling around watching some street performers.  On the other side is a couple dressed as Steve and Peggy.  They notice Bucky and Natasha immediately and make their way over.  “Oh wow, your cosplay is great!”  ‘Peggy’ says.

“Can we take a pic with you?”  ‘Steve’ adds.

Bucky looks at Natasha.  This he was not prepared for.  It was one thing to make their way through a crowd like this.  It was another to be posing for photos.

Natasha just smiles brightly.  “Of course.”  She nudges Bucky.  “Remember to pose.”

‘Steve’ hands his camera to some person passing by and they all pose for the picture together.

“Thank you so much.  Wow, your costume must have taken forever to make.”  ‘Steve’ says.

“Yours is very good too.”  Natasha replies and she and Bucky start moving their way back towards the convention center.

They are asked to stop a lot.  They only ever make it more than a few yards before the next group of people want photographs.  Sometimes they are ambushed by crowds of people and it takes them half an hour to move on.  As impatient as Bucky gets, Natasha is just warm and pleasant to everyone.

Slowly though Bucky starts becoming more and more comfortable.  With each person who compliments his ‘costume’.  Tells him how much he looks like Sebastian Stan.  Tells him that the Winter Soldier is their absolute favorite and how it was terrible how much stuff he’d gone through; Bucky relaxes and starts enjoying himself.

“Having fun, James?”  Natasha asks as they finally make their way to the Marvel Comics signing booth.

Bucky turns and smiles at Natasha.  It’s mostly hidden in the mask, but she can still see it in his eyes.  “I am.  I didn’t realize how many people liked me.”

Natasha takes his hand and leans up against him.  “Of course they like you. What’s not to like?”

“Who’s Sebastian Stan?”  Bucky asks.

Natasha just laughs and doesn’t respond.  They line up for the signing.  The line is small and the people in it are an even mix of people who look angry and ready to rant and really shady.

“Now remember; you can’t just punch him right away.  We have to get him to admit to it.”  Natasha says, rubbing her hand up and down Bucky’s arm.

“Yeah… I know.”  Bucky scowls.

“You will get to punch him though,”  Natasha adds.

“Oh, you know I will.”

They finally reach the front of the line and Nick Spencer looks up at them smiling.  “Wow, great costumes.  You both look great.”

“Thank you,”  Natasha says, leaning onto the desk.  Bucky just stands arms folded over his chest.

“You don’t have anything you want signed?”  He asks.

Natasha runs her index finger in a figure of eight on the desk in front of Nick.  “No… we’ve just been reading your new comics.  The Secret Empire ones.  And we noticed a little code.  Telling us to come see you here.”

Nick smiles slowly and reaches into his breast pocket.  “Well, Hail Hydra.”  He says quietly.  “The information is on the card.”

“That’s all we needed to know.”  Natasha smiles pulling back.  “You Nick Spencer, are under arrest for being a known affiliate of the Nazi criminal organization known as Hydra.”

“Can I punch him now?”  Bucky asks.

“Yes, James.   You may most definitely punch him.”  Natasha says.

Nick tries to run but Bucky vaults over the desk and pounces on him, knocking him to the ground.  He rolls him over and punches him in the face, breaking his nose.  “Steve Rogers is not a fucking Nazi.”  He seethes.

There is a weird murmuring that runs through the witnesses of the events that just took place.  Suddenly everyone starts cheering.  Natasha smirks and curtsies before vaulting the table and heading to Bucky.  She holds her hand to her ear and speaks into her sleeve.  “Subject is secure.   You can come collect him as soon as you see fit.”  She approaches Bucky and puts her arm around his waist.  “Feel better?”

Bucky nods.  “Much.”

“I think this calls for a selfie,”  Natasha says, pulling her phone out.  She holds it in front of her and Bucky presses his face up against hers.  “Say; fuck Nick Spencer’!”

Bucky laughs and she takes the photo.


End file.
